


Good Things

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Unbreakable [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one possibility Danny had never seen coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things

Danny could still remember the moment he'd looked over at Steve and realized just how much trouble he was in, three years of refusing to study the inside of his head too closely all crashing down on him at once. He'd only gotten deeper since then, snapping at Steve even as he kept mortgaging bits of his soul to keep the big lug around a little bit longer. Somewhere in there were late-night Google searches about bisexuality, which put a name to the twist in his gut and added just a little more pointless tragedy to the entire thing.  

He'd listed all the ways it could go wrong, from awkward post-reveal apologies to Steve's bloodied, too-still face, and his asshole brain cycled through each and every one of them every time it felt like he was getting a little too comfortable.

This, though, he could have never seen coming.

000

Danny could feel someone's heartbeat underneath his cheek, the steady thump of it following him out of his dreams. He actually thought he _was_ still dreaming for a second, until he shifted wrong and his ribs reminded him that he hadn't had any pain medication in longer than they'd like.

Then other aches demanded his attention, better ones, and the memories of the day before unfolded inside his head in brilliant, beautiful Technicolor.

He opened his eyes, staring at the expanse of Steve's chest and the bandage only a few inches away from his face. He moved his hand up from Steve's hip to lay it carefully against the surface, imagining the stitches that lay beneath. There were undoubtedly too many of them, far more than Danny himself had, but below them Steve's chest still rose and fell with deep, contented breaths.

"You'd better not be worrying."

At the sound of Steve's sleepy mumble, Danny pushed himself up enough so he could look at his partner's face. Steve tugged him back down, and Danny compromised by going with it far enough to rest his chin on his hand. "Shouldn't you be awake already?" he teased. "I thought your SuperSeal instincts kicked you awake at dawn whether you wanted them to or not."

Steve just grinned at him, soft and open, and Danny tumbled just a little bit deeper in love with him. Every time he hit bottom, new layers somehow kept showing up. "What can I say?" Steve teased back, fingers lifting to trace along Danny's bare arm. "You tired me out."

Danny's own lips curved upward. "You didn't do such a bad job yourself." They'd flirted suspiciously close to this, back before Danny had realized what was going on enough to assume he had no hope. The fact that he was free to do it now, pressed up against him like this, shot a rush of giddy adrenaline through him. He pushed himself up again, leaning forward. "But maybe we should practice."

Steve's grin took on a knowing edge as he lifted his head to meet Danny, their mouths fitting together as easily as if they'd been kissing for years.  The heat was slower this time, some of yesterday's desperation burned down to the lingering, delicious knowledge that they could take hours if they wanted.

Steve rolled them both so that Danny was on his back, more careful of the broken ribs than Danny himself had ever been, and turned his attention to Danny's neck. "Truth is, my Navy training never had a chance," Steve murmured against his skin. "I've wanted to be here too long to cut this even a second short."

"You’re planning on coming _back_ here, right?" The question slipped out before Danny could think about whether to say it out loud, and he tried to pass it off as a joke to hide the tremble he could feel at the back of his throat. “I mean, not that I would be opposed to moving it to your bed, sometimes, but we still haven’t really found a solution for that whole unfortunate ocean situation you have going….”

He let the words trail off as Steve lifted his head to look at him, an oddly fragile edge to his expression, and it hit Danny all over again that Steve had been carrying the weight of supposedly unrequited love just as much as Danny had. On top of that, he’d known about it for longer, which knowing them just meant he’d had longer to feel hopeless about it.

Now, though, he smiled slow and sweet. “Yeah,” he said softly, something that looked a little like awe in his eyes as he bent down for another kiss. “I’m here as long as you want me.”

“Good.” Warmth blossomed in Danny’s chest as he tightened his arms around Steve, pulling him back down. “You’d better pencil me in for the next 30 or 40 years, at least.”

000

It was never a good idea to be anywhere near cooking bacon without a shirt on, which was why Danny was currently wearing more clothing than he had since about 15 minutes after Steve had shown up at his front door the day before. Steve, who was apparently just as oblivious to the small dangers as he was the big ones, was not.

“You’re gonna regret giving into your shirtless tendencies,” Danny said, flipping the pancake as he let himself look over at Steve one more time. Though bandages covered part of Steve’s chest, the man’s arms, shoulders and back were still more than worthy of the extra attention. Danny found himself wondering if he had any generalized preferences in the male category, or if every blank in that part of his sexuality just had the word STEVE written in the space in all caps.

Steve just grinned at him as he transferred some of the bacon to a plate and added more to the pan. “Not if you keep looking at me like that, I won’t.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’ve been looking at you like that for some time now.” He shot back, nudging his hip into Steve’s. “You just didn’t notice.”

Steve shrugged. “Hey, you never noticed all the times I stared at _you_ like that.”

“Oh, I don’t think so. I normally walk around clothed like a decent human being, not half-naked like some male model who escaped a photo shoot and is now rampaging around terrorizing innocent citizenry.”

Steve just smiled, pressing a kiss against the side of Danny’s head. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t look at you like that.”

He sounded like he was telling the truth, and something flipped low in Danny’s stomach. He moved the pancake out of the pan, then caught Steve around the waist and pulled him down for a kiss that he hoped said “thank you” “I love you” and “I can’t believe we’re actually here” better than words ever could.

When they broke apart, he looked up at Steve. “I’m sorry I didn’t see it,” he said softly.

Steve’s expression held a world of understanding in it. “I’m sorry I didn’t see it, either.”

Danny smiled a little as they pulled apart enough to return to their cooking. “Well, you still don’t understand how fabulous my eggs are,” he said lightly, “so clearly your perception is skewed in several areas.”

“I will admit, there may be an infinitesimally small possibility that years in the Navy may have given me unusual taste—“

“Terrible taste.”

Steve’s smile widened. “Terrible taste in food. In certain areas. Maybe.” He flipped the bacon. “But you know, I’d need to taste them again before I could really make a decision.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Danny poured another pancake. “I’m waiting until Grace and Charlie are here, so I have backup when we all have to explain just how incredibly wrong you are.”

He looked over just in time to see some sort of realization hit Steve, the quiet burst of pleasure it caused chasing across his face, and even though it came as less of a surprise this time it still made Danny’s chest clench. “Yes, I’m warning you now that you’re about to be fully indoctrinated in the insanity that is getting children ready for school in the morning,” he said lightly, bumping Steve’s hip again. “Hopefully, you have all your shots.”

Steve’s expression was soft. “You’ll have to show me how it’s done.” He flipped the bacon, then hesitated. “Should I get some beds, for my place? That way, all three of you could stay over whenever you wanted.”

Danny’s throat tightened. “Yeah.” He swallowed. “Probably a good idea.”

The thing was, he could see it. School mornings, both here and at Steve’s place, and eventually probably just over at Steve’s place because the man was insanely territorial. The two of them helping with homework, tormenting the kids with parental make-out sessions, and looming threateningly at Grace’s future boyfriends. A wedding ring back on his finger, a twin to Steve’s. Sitting together as old men in Steve’s back yard, their arms around each other as Steve listened to him complain about the sound of the ocean for the hundred thousandth time.

“Danny?” Steve, his voice gentle. “You okay?”

Danny blinked hard, his eyes stinging as he looked over at Steve. “I see good things in our future. I just… I’m not exactly used to that.”

Understanding dawned in Steve’s expression, and when he blinked his own eyes looked suspiciously damp. He pressed another kiss to Danny’s hair. “Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
